The blockchain may be used as a public ledger to store any type of information. Although, primarily used for financial transactions, the blockchain can store any type of information including assets (i.e., products, packages, services, status, etc.). The blockchain may be used to securely store any type of information in its immutable ledger. Any information may be stored in the immutable ledger.
Large-scale change management in the enterprise may require standardized methods and procedures be used for efficient management of all changes, in order to minimize the impact of change-related incidents and to optimize day-to-day operations. For example, large data centers have complex information technology (IT) infrastructures, usually with hundreds of thousands of servers, network devices, uninterruptible power sources (UPS), and other devices, which may be spread across the globe. Given such a huge number of IT assets, certain changes can be happening inside a data center, such as patching an operating system, updating a firmware, and upgrading a server, etc. These changes may have an impact on various data center operations. It is estimated that 80% of the outages in a data center are due to a previously implemented ‘change’ and 80% of the mean-time-to-repair (MTTR) is trying to identify the source of those errors. In another example, enterprises are deploying more and more applications or services in the cloud due to its agility and elasticity. One cloud service may involve multiple players. For example, a running application can be managed by provider A, the compute and storage component managed by a different provider B, the network component managed by still another provider C, and the disaster recovery or backup service managed by yet still a further provider D. Given such a scenario, any end-to-end changes are complex and the involvement of multiple entities can significantly increase the downtime risk for businesses in general. The change made on one IT device may not be known to others or it should have been executed only after the changes on depending devices are completed. In addition, the change may not be authorized, completely falling out of the change management process.